Twins, Born from Fire
by Saffron FrostCaller
Summary: My name is Saffron FrostCaller, and I have a twin named Wolf. I'm Ice, but my mother is the Fire Professor. How did that happen? (Please R&R)
1. Enrollment

How could the daughter of Professor Falmea be in **ICE**?

Yup, that's me, Saffron FrostCaller.

I have a twin, Wolf WaterCaller. He's a diviner, but he isn't just yet. Our story starts thus:

_**Saffron's POV (BTW it's always going to be)**_

"SAFFRON! WOLF! IT'S TIME FOR ENROLLMENT!"

Mother shouted up the stairs. Today was enrollment day, where Wolf and I find out we're in Fire. According to Mother. **I** have done some research and know that neither Wolf nor I are going to be in Fire. I looked at _What School am I?_, in secret of course, and Wolf and I have none of the traits listed for Pyromancers. I just looked at the Fire personality lists, I was too scared to look at the others. Wolf suddenly twinstincted me. NOTE: Twinstincting is when Wolf or I connect with each other. I don't know how to describe it, but basically I think of talking to Wolf and push my thoughts out to him, and he hears them. That's twinstincting. When we do it, we look like we're spacing out. So far, nobody else knows about us twinstincting. So Mother thinks that we space out a lot, which is - wince - a trait of a true Pyromancer. OK, note over, continue.

_You nervous_, Wolf thought to me.

_Yeah, do you think we'll be in Fire?_ I thought back.

_Well, why would we be? Besides, Mother knows that if we're not in Fire, there's nothing we can or could ever do about it. We can always take Fire as a secondary._

_True, true... I don't think we're going to be in Fire, Wolf._

_Well, nothing we can do about it. Mother's waiting. Now she REALLY thinks we're gonna be Pyromancers because we're "spacing out" even on enrollment day._

_Well, I think that we're going to be doing a lot more "spacing out"_ today.

"SAFFRON! WOLF! STOP DAYDREAMING AND HURRY UP!"

Jeez. We were coming. I rushed down the stairs, grabbing my red and orange jacket as I leapt down the stairs. I turned back to see Wolf sliding down the banister wearing his red and orange hurried to the front door right before Mother hollered for us again.

"Good, there you are, my soon to be Pyromancers."

I exchanged a quick glance with Wolf, that told him: A. Great, I KNOW we're not going to be Pyromancers. and B. Don't twinstinct me. Now's not the time.

He shot me a glance that said "I know, I won't. DUH!"

I rolled my eyes and tried to relax, but it was useless. Finally we were at the Headmaster's House. Mother knocked at the door, and the Headmaster opened the door.

"Ah, Dalia. So this is Saffron and Wolf. Are they ready to find out what school they are in?"

"Yes, Headmaster." Mother replied.

He let us into the room. It was cluttered with books and so messy. Almost messier than Wolf's room! Can you believe it!?

"So, Saffron, Wolf. Nice to meet you. Dalia, err, Professor Falmea has told me much about you. Who is the eldest?"

Wolf spoke up, "Headmaster, sir? I was born first."

"Alright Wolf. Are you ten years of age?" Wolf nodded. "Then simply take this test in this book."

Wolf nodded again and the Headmaster set a large book in front of him. Wolf looked around as if saying, "Could you give me some privacy?"

The Headmaster chuckled, "Don't worry, Wolf. The Book of Secrets only shows the questions and final answer for you. Of course, after you are done, I will put a temporary spell on it in order so that the rest of us can see."

Wolf relaxed and took the quiz. He finished after about two minutes, then twinstincted me.

_Saffy, I didn't get Fire._

_Well, Wolf, what did you get!?_

_I got Storm._

Wolf, a diviner?! Well, Storm was the most powerful of the schools, but they fizzle an awful lot. Also, diviners only had a little health. Thaumaturges had the most health.

The Headmaster cleared his throat.

"Are you finished, Wolf."

"Yes, I am." Wolf seemed nervous. I didn't blame him.

Headmaster Ambrose drew his wand and formed a strange, unfamiliar symbol in the air. The book spun around and around at least five times. It suddenly stopped and the purple words appeared on the book: **STORM**. Under the STORM were some strange symbols. Mother said,

"Oh dear, Wolf. You're not a Pyromancer."

Headmaster Ambrose said, "Congrats Wolf, you're a diviner. Diviners do powerful damage, but fizzle often and have little health."

Wolf smiled a little. "OK."

Headmaster Ambrose turned to Mother and said, "After Saffron is finished, will you take her and Wolf to go get some novice clothing?"

"Of course." Mother replied, then said. "Headmaster, what is Wolf's last name?"

Headmaster Ambrose exclaimed, "Dear Me! I almost forgot! Wolf, your last name is WaterCaller. Wolf WaterCaller. It has a nice ring to it."

Wolf nodded, then the Headmaster turned to me.

"Saffron, are you ready?" I nodded. "Can you speak?" I smiled and said, "Yes, I can." He said, "Are you ten years of age?" I nodded again.

He gave the Book of Secrets to me. I took the test, being careful to answer the question truthfully. The pages suddenly went blank, as if deciding my school. Then: **ICE (strange symbols)**. Uh oh. My school was the opposite of Mothers. Great. I twinstincted Wolf.

_Oh no, Wolf. Uh oh._

_What school are you Saffy. Not Fire, I'm guessing._

_No, I'm..._

At that moment, right before I told Wolf, the Headmaster cleared his throat. "Are you finished Saffron?"

I gulped, "Y-y-yes."

The Headmaster cast his strange spell again and Mother stared at the book. "WHAT?! How could Saffron be ICE? It's my rival school!"

Headmaster Ambrose was at perfect ease, "Dalia, you know full well that you being Fire has no influence on Saffron and Wolf. Emma is Fire, is she not?"

He was referring to Wolf and I's older sister, Emma FlameGem. She was a 14 year old Grandmaster Pyromancer.

Mother stared at me, "Well...well... I-I-I guess you'll (she sighed there) be a Thau-Thau-Thau-..."

She couldn't seem to say it. Headmaster Ambrose finished with, "She will be a Thaumaturge. And your last name is FrostCaller. Saffron FrostCaller, you will be a Thaumaturge."


	2. Classes and Something about Wands

**OOPS (forgot on first chapter)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wizard101, or any characters you recognize. I do own Saffron, Wolf, Destiny (you'll find out later), and Connor (you'll also find out later). There may be other OCs but I don't know. If you have any ideas, tell me!

**Am I meant to be Ice?**

I trudged behind Mother and Wolf. Was I meant to be a Thaumaturge? When we reached the New Novice Shop (Yes, I made it up, I needed to have a way for Saffron and Wolf to get novice clothes) in the Shopping District, Mother went in. The shopkeeper said,

"Professor! Good to see you. What can I do for you?"

Mother stared at him coldly (no pun intended) and answered,

"I need to buy novice clothing for my children."

"Yes, ma'am, what colors would you like?"

Mother didn't answer, so Wolf spoke up.

"Sir? I'm a diviner, so purple and yellow, and Saffy-er-Saffron is a thaumaturge, so light blue and white."

The shopkeeper suddenly understood and hurried away. When he came out, he had purple and yellow robes for Wolf, and light blue and white robes. For me.

I went into the dressing room, and pulled them on with shaking hands. Light blue and white. Ice. Me. It suddenly hit me, full on. I was a thaumaturge. The most powerful defensive school. I would have the most health, and great gear statistics. Wolf twinstincted me:

_Hey Saffy. Do your robes fit?_

_Yup. They're..._

_Cool? As in cold and as in awesome?_

_Yup._

_I bet that the next twinstinct you send me is going to start with the word 'Yup'._

_Um... Yup?_

_Dang it! That doesn't count! You said 'um' first._

Our twinstinct was interrupted as Mother called out,

"Saffron? Wolf? Are you done yet?"

Mother has always been impatient. It's a trait of a Fire wizard. I stepped out, and Mother inspected me, making sure everything fit right. It did. Wolf stepped out of his dressing room and he got the same treatment from Mother as I did. After inspecting Wolf, Mother said,

"OK, twins. Let's go home."

The next day, I awoke by Mother calling me and Wolf.

"SAFFRON! WOLF! TIME TO GO TO CLASSES!"

Classes. Right. I dressed and hurried to go downstairs and eat breakfast. Then I followed Mother and Wolf to Ravenwood. It was beautiful, but you've probably already heard it being described, so I won't go into details. We soon passed the Storm school, where Wolf stopped.

"Here's my school."

I said, "Wolf, after first period, do you want to meet at Bartleby to decide second school?"

Wolf smacked his forehead. "Ugh! I forgot about second schools! Yeah, sure, let's meet at Bartleby."

Mother walked me to the Ice school, then left to go to the Fire school. Ironically, the two were right next to each other. I headed in the door. Professor Greyrose was there, but no one else. Of course. Wizards always went to class early on the first day in order to get our wands, and spell books, and decks, and backpacks, and... you get the idea. Professor Greyrose said,

"Hello, dear! A new Thaumaturge, I see. What is your name?"

I painfully stuttered, as I always do when I'm nervous.

"My-my-my name is Saffron. Sa-Sa-Saffron FrostCaller."

Professor Greyrose said, "Ah yes, Dalia's daughter. Everyone has been talking about you since they heard you were a thaumaturge."

I winced and said, "Can I have my spell book and wand..."

She cut me off, "Of course. Here."

She gave them to me, and when I took the wand, the room grew a lot colder, and little Ice symbols, snowflakes, fell from the wand. A stray snowflake fell from the ceiling and landed on my head. I looked up from my wand and saw Professor GReyrose staring at me, wide eyed. She quickly doused the facial expression and said,

"Well, take a seat dear. I expect the other students will be here soon. Oh, and your textbooks are in your backpack."

I smiled and thanked her as the other students came in.

Professor Greyrose began to speak, and my attention was snapped back to her.

"Well, my novice thaumaturges. We have a new student today, Saffron FrostCaller. Stand up Saffron. (I stood, then quickly sat back down again.)

Professor Greyrose then assigned the level ones, me and two other students, to stay in the classroom. Level twos were supposed to got into the training room to practice Frost Beetle. Level threes were supposed to study for the Snow Serpent test, whatever that was. Finally, level fours were supposed to practice Snow Serpent. Professor Greyrose taught me and the other two level ones how to make the ice symbol. The other two were having a hard time doing it, so I guess that was why they were still level one. I got it right on my first time, then had to practice doing it for another hour. When the class ended, I picked up my books then heard Professor Greyrose call,

"Level ones, your homework is to try and practice the ice symbol. Ones, you may go. Level twos..."

I didn't hear the Level twos' homework because I was hurrying to Bartleby. I saw Wolf there and he said,

"Did something weird happen when Professor Greyrose first gave you your wand?"

CLIFFIE, but not a very good one. Oh well. I wonder what happen to Wolf when he got his diviner wand, hint hint.


	3. Back to the Headmaster

**Hi! Saffy Again! :D**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Wizard101 or any other characters you recognize, I own only myself (Saffron - Saffy - FrostCaller, if you don't know already), Wolf, Destiny (You'll learn later), and Conner (see previous parenthesis).

I need villians! Argh! If you have an idea, please review or pm me with your idea. I have some stuff planned, such as darkness, but have no idea what the darkness's leader is. Please help!

**Back to the Headmaster** (I know, I know, it sounds boring, but it's NOT!)

Previous Chapter: _"Did something weird happen when Professor Greyrose first gave you your wand?" (Wolf, to me)_

"Um... No." I said looking around, I quickly sat down on a nearby bench and twinstincted Wolf.

_Doofus! Anybody could have heard! Yes, actually something strange did happen._

_ARGH! You're right! You've won this time - I am a doofus. What happened?_

_When I took my wand, the room suddenly got colder and then snowflakes, the ice symbol, fell from my wand. One random snowflake fell on my head, which caused me to look away from my wand, which caused me to see Professor Greyrose's stunned expression right before it vanished._

_Weird..._

_Well? What happened to you? Please don't leave me in the dark!_

_When I took my wand, thunderclouds, you know, the storm symbol, fell from my wand. Also, you could hear thunder and lightning outside the school._

_But, isn't there always thunder and lightning?_

_Facepalm (yes he literally thought the word 'facepalm'). I mean LOUDER thunder and lighting, distinguishable from the rest._

_Let's talk to the Headmaster during lunch._

_After we eat lunch, right?_

_Doofus! Of course. Back to the problem at hand, what second school are we going to do._

_Facepalm, Facepalm. Why can't I think? Uh, I don't know, Life for healing? Fire for Mother?_

_Um... I don't why you can't think and I think Life or Fire yeah. The only problem is that if there is an Ice boss with a Fire shield, or vice versa, what am I supposed to do?_

_I don't know... I say Life, than third school Fire._

_OK. Let's hurry to the Life school._

Professor Wu started when she saw us, but quickly went back to her serenity. "Saffron FrostCaller, Wolf WaterCaller. Are you here to choose Life for your second school?"

We nodded. "Alright" she said.

~~~~~One hour later~~~~~~

After a successful Life class, where both Wolf and I had succeeded in drawing the Life spell and casting Imp, we teleported home. Oh, and I also had Frost Beetle, and Wolf had Thunder Snake. After eating lunch, we teleported to the commons and hurried to the Headmaster's House.

"Headmaster?" I called, knocking on the door.

The Headmaster called back, "Come in Saffron FrostCaller and Wolf WaterCaller."

That was creepy. He knew it was us even before he opened the door. I looked at Wolf, who shrugged. I touched the door, and since the Headmaster had granted us permission, the door swung open.

"So young wizards, what is ailing you?" The Headmaster said in a pleasant tone.

Wolf spoke up, "Well, Headmaster, when we first got our wands... (you know what happens)"

"Well, I suppose my suspicions were correct."

"Please Sir? Suspicions?" I asked.

He sighed. "There is a prophecy that I believe involves you both. You must hear it, and the prophecy will give you some amount of protection against the evil."

Wolf looked confused, "OK so, prophecy that me and Saffy-er-Saffron are in and if we hear it we ill be safe from evil."

"Almost" The Headmaster smiled, "You and Saffron are in a prophecy, I believe that grants a little protection to you and your sister after you read it. A little protection against the coming darkness. The prophecy states:

_Frost and Water, two who are twins,_

_They will be born from Fire._

_Those two will be our only hope_

_Of surviving against the upcoming darkness_

_There will be two others that can help,_

_One born of Life, One born of Death._

_They can help the Twins of Legend,_

_but only them, be warned._

_If others help the Twins of Legend,_

_the small chance of surviving_

_cannot survive._

__"I can help decode it" The Headmaster said before Wolf and I had a chance to absorb the information. "The first line, _Frost and Water, two who are twins_, I believe that refers to you two, Ice and Storm, Frost and Water. And you two are twins, no? (We nodded) The second line, _They will be born from Fire_, That, I believe, means that your mother is the Fire professor. 'Born from Fire'. It works. The third line and forth lines, _Those two will be our only hope, o__f surviving against the upcoming darkness_, My assumption is that there will be darkness soon, and only you two can stop it. Fifth line: _There will be two others that can help_, good news. Two others can help you. I believe I know who, but I'll get to that in a second. Next: _One born of Life, One born of Death_. I think that the other two have a connection to Life or Death the same way you two have a connection to Fire. _They can help the Twins of Legend_. I believe that the 'Twins of Legend' are you two, and that they can help. _But only them, be warned_. Only they can help you. _If others help the Twins of Legend, __the small chance of surviving __cannot survive_, I think, that if anyone else helps, other than the two I am thinking about, the small chance of winning will be no more. Now, as to who teh other two are, I believe that they are..."

Right before Headmaster Ambrose said those last few fatal words, two other students came barging in,

"Headmaster!" one said, breathless, "What did you want us for"

CLIFFIE! I wonder how the two others are... Do you want a clue? If you want one, scroll all the way down.

Yeah, I know the prophecy is strange, but whatever. It works. Thanks for reading!

LA LA LA

Writing things in empty space is fun.

Not fun I mean

No

Yes

No

Yes

Trying to make the clue harder to find.

Alright I'll give it.

SHHH! - Check the disclaimer!


	4. Destiny, Conner, and Unknown

**IT'S SAFFY THE SNOWMAN (I mean thaumaturge) :D**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wizard101. Kingsisle does and they do a very good job. I do not own anything you recognize. I only own myself (Saffron), Wolf, Destiny, and Conner. Don't even ask, Destiny and Conner are in this very chapter. Oh, and I forgot, I do not own Emma FlameGem, my sister. My friend IRL has her as a wizard. She doesn't have an account so don't ask. If you have read the last chapter you have probably guessed who they are now. Sniff. There will be another OC in this chapter. He has a special relationship to me and Wolf, but I shan't tell you yet.

**Destiny FairyCaller and Connor ShadowCaller + Secret OC**

"Who-who-who are you?" I, painfully, stuttered at the girl who had spoken.

"Me?" She said, almost bouncing up and down with excitement, "I'm Destiny FairyCaller. I'm a theurgist. What school are you? What level? Who is that next to you? Is he your brother? What's his name? What's your second school? Mine is Balance. What level are you? I'm an initiate. My exact level is 12. Why did Headmaster Ambrose call us here? Do you know? What's-"

Headmaster Ambrose cut her off. "Destiny, calm down. Saffron, Wolf, if you'd like to introduce yourselves?"

I took a deep breath, and tried with all my might not to stutter. "My name is Saffron FrostCaller. I'm a Thaumaturge. I just started today, which means I am level one. Wolf WaterCaller is next to me. He is my brother and my twin. My second school is Life. I am a novice. Headmaster Ambrose called us here to tell us - something. I do know what that is. OK, you can continue now."

Destiny got fired up again, "Can Wolf talk? Or is he just shy? Who's your mother? Who's your father? Do you have any other siblings? Do you like to duel in the arena? What street are you on? Or are you in Krokatopia? Or Marleybone? Or Mooshu? Or Dragonspyre? Or Celestia? Or Zafaria? Or Avalon? Or Azteca? Cool, what is Azteca like? If you're there why are you wearing novice clothes? What street is Wolf on? Or is he in Krokatopia? Or Marley-"

I cut her off this time, "OK. Yes Wolf can talk. No he is not shy, you are just talking too much. My mother is Professor Falmea. My father is... I don't know. I have a sister named Emma FlameGem. She is 14 years old. She is a Grandmaster Pyromancer. I have not yet dueled in the arena. I am not on a street yet, I just started today. Skipping next 10 questions. Wolf is not on a street either. Skipping next 1.5 questions. OK. My turn now. Who is he?" I pointed at the boy dressed in black and red standing in the closed doorway.

"Oh, that's Conner. Conner ShadowCaller. He's my cousin. He is death. He's level 22. That means he's an adept."

"OK, so... Headmaster?"

Headmaster Ambrose cleared his throat. "OK, so now that you all know each other, well, at least Saffron and Destiny do, I will explain the prophecy. Here it is: Oh, and please save questions for afterwards.

_Frost and Water, two who are twins,_

_They will be born from Fire._

_Those two will be our only hope_

_Of surviving against the upcoming darkness_

_There will be two others that can help,_

_One born of Life, One born of Death._

_They can help the Twins of Legend,_

_but only them, be warned._

_If others help the Twins of Legend,_

_the small chance of surviving_

_cannot survive._

Here is my decoding of it. I told the same thing to Saffron and Wolf not fifteen minutes ago. _Frost and Water, two who are twins_: I believe that means Saffron and Wolf. Saffron is Ice, hence the Frost, and Wolf is Storm, hence the Water. Also, I just realized, their names are Saffron **Frost**Caller and Wolf **Water**Caller. Didn't see that before. And they are both twins, hence the second half. _They will be born from Fire_: Their mother is Professer Falmea, the Fire professor. So, born from Fire. _Those two will be our only hope, Of surviving against the upcoming darkness_: Pretty much self-explanatory. _There will be two others that can help, One born of Life, One born of Death. They can help the Twins of Legend,_: Two others can help, you and Connor. One born of Life, that's you Destiny, and One born of Death, that's you Conner. And you two can help the Twins of Legend, which are Saffron and Wolf. B_ut only them, be warned. If others help the Twins of Legend, the small chance of surviving cannot survive_: No one else can help Saffron and Wolf, otherwise we loose the small hope we have. Any questions?"

No one spoke, not even Destiny. Finally Wolf said, "Sir? I have a question, but it doesn't really have to do with this."

The Headmaster said, "Well, if it's not too private, ask away."

Wolf swallowed, locked eyes with me and sent me one quick twinstinct, one so fast I couldn't reply to.

_I'm going to ask if he knows who our Father is._

Good idea. I guess.

Wolf said, "Headmaster, do you know who my - and Saffy's - Father is?"

Headmaster Ambrose sighed. "I do. I, well, he, um."

He was stalling. Who could it possibly be? Headmaster Ambrose was saved by the bell. **RING RING RING**

"Oh dear! You all must go to quest, it is essential that you become as strong as you can before the upcoming darkness. Do not tell anyone, or anything, not even your parents, about this. No one."

Wolf interjected, "Headmaster you didn't tell us who our Father is." He jerked a thumb at me.

Headmaster Ambrose sighed again. "Come back after curfew. Give any guards who you see this letter, and they will let you pass."

He handed us both a letter, and we said goodbye and exited, hurrying over to Private Stillson, the guard for Unicorn Way.

Another chapter done! Don't worry, I'm not going to go through all the quests and things. I'm just going to skip ahead to when we turn legendaries. But first, next chapter, we will find out who mine and Wolf's Father is! No hints this time, sorry. :D


	5. The Emerald Warrior

**SAFFY IS HERE :D**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wizard101. I do not own anything you recognize. I do not own Emma FlameGem, my sister, because my IRL friend gave her to me. I only own myself (Saffy), Wolf, Destiny, and Conner. Oh and I own The Emerald Warrior. Blah. I also own Jason StarCatcher. I do not own... what else? I do not own anybody, place, or anything you recognize.

Note: This chapter is only going to feature them going to the Headmaster's House after questing. Nothing else, because I'm doing some fact files.

**Random Facts about myself, Wolf, Destiny, and Conner:**

**ME:**

Name: Saffron FrostCaller

Age: Ten

School: Ice

Second School: Life

Level: 2 (this is after questing for the day)

Pet: Will buy light blue and white dragon named Cookie when I turn level 5.

Mount: Professor Falmea gave me and Wolf a broom after questing.

Brothers/Sisters: Wolf WaterCaller (brother/twin), Emma FlameGem (older sister)

Mother/Father: Professor Falmea (mother), Unknown (father)

**WOLFIE:**

Name: Wolf WaterCaller

Age: Ten

School: Storm

Second School: Life

Level: 2 (after questing)

Pet: Will buy a purple and yellow dragon named Whiskers when he turns level 5

Mount: Professor Falmea gave me and Wolf a broom after questing.

Brother/Sister: (no brothers), ME - Saffron FrostCaller (sister/twin), Emma FlameGem (older sister)

Mother/Father: Professor Falmea (mother), Unknown (father)

**DESTINY:**

Name: Destiny FairyCaller

Age: Ten and 3/4

School: Life

Second school: Balance

Level: 12 and 1/2

Pets: A unicorn named Polly

Mounts: A Unicorn Folly

Brothers/Sisters/Cousins: (no brothers), (no sisters), Conner ShadowCaller (older cousin)

Mother/Father: Assistant to Life Sabrina GreenStar (mother), Cole HexCaster (father, just made him up)

**Connor:**

Name: Connor ShadowCaller

Age: 11 1/2

School: Death

Second school: Balance

Level: 22 and 1/3

Pets: A Death Leprechaun named Dark

Mounts: Swift Shadow Wings (he got them for his birthday and didn't really like them, but it was the only mount he had)

Brothers/Sisters/Cousins: (no brothers) (no sisters) Destiny FairyCaller (younger cousin)

Mother/Father: Alyssa NightSong (random person I made up, mother), Death Assistant Malorn AshThorn

Done!

**After Curfew:**

Wolf and I, exhausted after questing, trudged to the Headmaster's House. Some guards stopped us, but when we shows them the letter, they let us pass. Blah. Tired. Wolf knocked on the Headmaster's door. The Headmaster called back

"Come in Wolf, come in Saffron."

Wolf and I walked into the Office, and sat down on a chair.

"Hi Headmaster. So, who is our father?"

Headmaster Ambrose chuckled, "Getting right to the point, I see. Your father is The Emerald Warrior."

I quickly twinstincted Wolf, who looked shaken,

_Who is The Emerald Warrior?_

_You don't know? Oh yeah, you were sick that day during pre-magic class._

_Oh, that day when the boy tried to go after me, and then I refused him, and he put a curse on me? And then I stayed home from pre-magic school the next day? Mother called the principal who got him expelled, didn't she?_

_Yup. It was that day that we learned about The Emerald Warrior. I'm no good at explaining. Ask Headmaster Ambrose._

_Fine. By the way, even if I missed one day of pre-magic class, I know that you are supposed to say, "I'm not good at blah blah blah."_

_GRRRRR_

I ignored him after his 'GRRRRR', and I asked Headmaster Ambrose,

"Headmaster, who is The Emerald Warrior?"

He answered, "The Emerald Warrior is a legend. At least, he is to most people. You should be able to find his history in the Library. But, there is one story that you won't find anywhere except for mine and your mother's minds. I will tell you. When you and Wolf were just babies, just one month old, your mother was still on maternity leave. She was caring for you two while trying to find a full time babysitter for you, since your father was busy helping clear the Spiral of enemies. Emma, your sister, who was four years old at the time, was at a friend's house when it happened. That probably saved her life. You all were living in Dragonspyre, in The Emerald Warrior's home. Back then, the street enemies had no truce*. Enemies somehow got past the door defenses, and took over the house. Your mother, picked you both up and ran from the house. But, you used to have another brother. His name was Jason StarCatcher. He was six years old, and had, fatefully, skipped pre-magic school. Your mother didn't know this, didn't know that he was hiding upstairs in his room. She thought he was at pre-magic school. Later, when some Promethean wizards cleared out, they found his dead body on the floor. They pieced together what happened, and I have just told you the inference. The Emerald Warrior, your father, who was an Archmage at the time, was devastated, and took his anger and sorrow out on the enemies of Wizard City, then Krokatopia, then Marleybone, you get the idea. And that is why the street enemies are forced into a truce today. He let them be in a truce, so that other wizards could come and use them to level up. The Emerald Warrior was one of the greatest wizards and also a fighting warrior of all time."

He let that sink in. I asked, after about two minutes of silence, "Headmaster, what school was he? And what was his name?"

Headmaster Ambrose said, "He was of the school of Balance. His second school was Storm, than Ice." He paused. "I don't know if this was an accident, or a coincidence, but Wolf was born first, Storm, and Saffron, you were born second, Ice. He was Balance, Storm, then Ice."

"Headmaster?" I interjected, "But what was his name? And where is he now?"

Headmaster Ambrose sighed yet again, as if he was reluctant to tell us. "His name was - John HexCaller. No one knows where he is. I personally believe that he not dead. No, I know he is not dead."

Wolf spoke up, "Headmaster? How do you know?"

Headmaster Ambrose sighed again, "Twinstincts"

CLIFFIE! Did you like the ending? I know it sounds weird, it will al be explained later.

**-SAFFY**

(Yes, my name deserves to be in bold)


End file.
